Oyaji
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Sequel to Grandpa. Ace finds himself upon the Moby Dick. Once upon a time he'd have attacked the old man repeatedly, but his family had changed him. Now what will he do? Disclaimer: I don't own, only the idea for this story in particular. Warning: Yaoi mxm Don't like, don't read. Please read and review.
1. Upon the Moby Dick

Gol D Ace looked around confused. Last thing he remembered was fighting Jinbei, he'd wanted to fight Whitebeard, but the fishman wouldn't tell him where he was. He remembered that they'd both taken each other out, but he'd risen again at the sound of a booming voice. He frowned, his memory wasn't really working too well, he stepped out of the cabin he'd found himself in, it wasn't his own, and he moved out onto the deck. Sunlight hit his face, making him squeeze his eyes shut in reaction, before he tried to open them again. Slowly as the light dimmed a bit, he looked around. He was on a huge ship.

"Hey kid!" called out a cheery voice. Ace looked up and found a tall man, with huge, poofed up blonde hair, wearing a chef's uniform, sitting on the flat roof of the cabin. Ace frowned at him, he didn't recognize the man, had he been kidnapped? Smoker was going to kill him. "I'm Thatch. I'm a cook here." The man said.

"Where is here?" Ace asked, his gaze sweeping around again. He was too far from the prow to see the figure head, and the cabin was blocking his view of the flag, only white sails could be seen.

"The Moby Dick." Thatch said, then held out his hand, "Want to be friends?" he asked.

Ace's mouth dropped open, "I've been kidnapped?!" He shrieked, but then he glared at Thatch, "How did I get here?" he asked.

Thatch looked at the kid, amused, "Well, we heard that some rookie named "Firefist" Ace was fighting Jinbei. Apparently kept up with him for three days. We heard that he wanted to fight Oyaji. Now, Oyaji was interested, even more so when we got there in time to see both you and Jinbei fall, only for you to immediately stand up when you heard Oyaji's voice. We were intrigued, you put up a flame wall to protect your crew, but the three days had caught up with you, and you passed out. You did however accidently start your ship on fire, and so Oyaji took you and your crew aboard. He'd like to talk to you, unless you'd rather try to take his head first?" Thatch offered.

Ace looked at him, so he hadn't been kidnapped, that was good. He had, however, burned his ship down, that was bad. He decided to focus on Thatch's last question. The old him would have said that he would take Whitebeard's head no matter what, and would have kept attempting as long as he could, but he'd changed. Learning about his father from Kaa-chan, and meeting his brothers, and his other Kaa-chan had changed him. "You guys kept us from being stranded on a deserted island. I would very much like to talk to Whitebeard." He said.

He wondered if his father would be proud of him. Everything he knew about Roger told him that the man would be proud of him for protecting his crew. He followed Thatch silently.

Thatch led him to a huge chair, and then pulled him in front of it. Ace found himself looking up at a giant man with a huge white moustache. He was connected to IVs and wires, and it still didn't diminish how strong the man looked. This was the man his father had fought against as equals.

Whitebeard looked down at the small brat who looked no more than a boy to him. "What is your name brat?" he asked, his golden eyes fixed on the freckled face. He looked familiar to him.

"Ace." Ace said. He looked the stronger man in the eye, "Gol D Ace." He finished.

Whitebeard looked the kid over, and nodded, he could see it; he could see Roger in the boy. The freckles had to be the mother's though. "I have a proposition for you Ace." Whitebeard said, he watched as the boy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "I want you to join my crew, and become one of my sons." He said. He watched Ace, trying to gauge his reactions, he wasn't expecting the boy to burst into peals of laughter.

"I don't think you actually want that." Ace said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "Why not brat?" he asked.

Ace grinned at the old man, he like him, "Because then you'd have to come to family reunions." He said.

Whitebeard heard his oldest son snort, "What's so bad about that yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace looked very amused, and the members of the Moby Dick didn't get the joke, so Ace turned back to Whitebeard, "Alright. I'll become your son, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Oh, and there is a reunion coming up next year." Ace said. "Also, what about my crew?" he asked.

Whitebeard laughed, "Guararara. They will have the choice to join also." He said. Ace nodded.

Someone came up to him, and he turned to be faced with a beautiful crossdresser, "My name is Izou. I will be giving you your mark." He said.

Ace nodded and followed them man. They came to a medical bay set up with tattooing equipment, Izou had him sit down, "Where do you want it?" he asked.

Ace looked at him, "You guys are a family, right?" he asked. Izou nodded, of course they were, they didn't call the captain Oyaji for nothing after all. "My back. I want it large on my back, because family is the most important thing." He said stroking the tattoo on his arm.

Izou grinned, "I like you kid." He said, and went to work.

Ace snorted, "Too bad I'm already married." He joked. Izou was stunned and then he started laughing.

"I think that we'll get along just fine little brother." The crossdresser said as the needle pierced Ace's flesh.

Ace hummed in agreement, yeah, if he could get along with Law's crazy uncle, then this new branch of family would be just fine.


	2. Meet the New In-laws

Ace yawned, it was a peaceful day aboard the Moby Dick. They hadn't been attacked by anyone, nor had they had to protect one of their territories. In fact, if Ace was being honest, he was rather bored. He'd been banned from the kitchen after he ate all the potatoes that they were going to have for supper one night. He pouted at the memory.

Whitebeard looked down as his youngest son lounged in the shadow of his chair. The kid had a talent for drawing people in. Even Squardo, who had hated the kid's father, got along really well with Ace. Whitebeard found it amusing that his greatest rival's son had joined his crew, 'What would you think Roger? Would you laugh? Or would you attack me only to fall asleep in the middle?' Whitebeard laughed at the thought. He'd always ended up giving hospitality to Roger because of the fool's Narcolepsy. A disorder that his son seemed to have inherited.

Ace heard Whitebeard laugh, and he looked up at him, "What's so funny Oyaji?" Ace asked. He'd been aboard the Moby Dick for half a year already, and he'd gotten used to the crews quirks, and oddities, but Oyaji didn't usually just break out into laughter. He climbed up onto the old man's lap.

Whitebeard calmed his laughter down, "I was just thinking of your father, son." He said. He saw the really curious look that appeared on Ace's face. The kid seemed to be starving for knowledge about his dad. "I was thinking of how when we fought, he'd often fall asleep in the middle, and I'd end up giving him hospitality. That was a different time you know. Pirates actually followed a code, there were few exceptions." He said.

Ace laughed, "I see." He said, and was about to say something when suddenly he fell asleep. Whitebeard hastened to put a hand behind Ace's back so that he didn't fall off. That was about the time that a Marine ship was sighted. Ace woke up, and saw everyone scurrying around, "What?" he asked.

Oyaji pointed, "A marine ship is approaching. Your brothers are getting into position in case the Marines decide to attack." He explained.

Ace nodded, and sent his Haki out to see if he knew the Marines on the ship. His heart sped up as he recognized them and a grin broke out on his face, "You can tell my brothers to stand down, I know that ship, and you don't have to worry." He said.

Whitebeard saw the smile on his son's face, and he tilted his head a bit, but did as Ace asked. He found himself immensely curious. They all watched as the Marine ship got closer. Once it was close enough they saw smoke rise from the other ships deck, and race toward them. Ace jumped down from Oyaji's lap, and hurried across the deck. He was met halfway by the smoke.

The crew and Whitebeard watched as the smoke solidified into a human, and the man that it became reached for Ace, and kissed him. Everyone was flabbergasted as they watched their youngest member kiss a whitehaired Marine. Suddenly Izou's voice rang out, "Ahaha!" he said. Everyone turned to see him grinning like a madman.

Ace pulled away from Smoker, and blushed as Izou approached them, "So this is your husband!" the crossdresser said. Ace nodded, and smiled happily.

He grabbed Smoker's hand and pulled him up to the base of Oyaji's chair, "Oyaji! This is my husband, Smoker!" he said.

Whitebeard looked at the Marine who was holding his youngest son close, and he reached out a hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, son-in-law." He said.

Ace laughed as Smoker paled dramatically, even as he shook Whitebeard's hand, "Oh god, MORE family." Smoker said.

The members of the Moby Dick were now extremely interested in Ace's family. When Ace had joined he'd hinted at them, and now the man's husband was hinting at it. Seriously, what kind of family was it?

Whitebeard laughed loudly, "Well now. I was going to wait until the next island, but with your husband visiting, I'll do this now. Ace, I want you to be my second division commander." Whitebeard said.

Ace was stunned, he looked around at his crew mates, but they were all smiling, like they'd all known about this. He looked at Smoker who was as stunned as he was. "I-I…" Smoker pushed him forward a bit, "I accept Oyaji!" Ace said, and grinned.

Whitebeard saw the smile that Smoker hid. The man was proud of his spouse. That was good.

Smoker kissed Ace's cheek, "I had better be going. I came to make sure you were happy here, and I'll take the news to your grandfathers. Your mother will keep them from coming here. I also brought this." He said, handing Ace a rolled piece of paper. He kissed him again, and then was gone. Everyone watched as the Marine ship sailed away.

"What is it son?" Whitebeard asked.

Ace looked down at the paper, and unrolled it, then he let out a whoop. He climbed up onto Oyaji's lap, and showed him the paper, pride and excitement shining in his gaze. Whitebeard looked at the paper, it was a wanted poster. Monkey D "Strawhat" Luffy. It proclaimed he was worth 30,000,000 beli, out of East Blue. "My brother!" Ace said.

As soon as he said it, the entire crew was around them trying to see. Some of them laughed at the goofy photo, others, the older members, were stunned by the hat the boy wore. Whitebeard was starting to see what Ace was talking about when it came to family. He knew that last name. He looked at Ace and smiled, so that was how Ace had survived his infancy. He'd have to send Garp a cracker basket or something.


	3. The INCIDENT

Marco was doing paperwork. He usually was, what between Ace burning things, and Thatch making huge messes. He also did some of Oyaji's paperwork because the man was sick, and often couldn't do it. He didn't mind paperwork, but still, he'd been working on it all day, and he was happy that he was almost done, just one more signature.

He started to sign his name, only for a loud crash, and angry screams to force him to stop, and leave his room. Angrily, he hurried from his room and up onto the main deck. The sight that greeted him almost made him turn back so that he could hide in his room. Ace and Thatch were being chased around by all the other commanders, and said commanders were all wearing dresses, except Izou who was dressed in a suit.

Ace and Thatch were laughing really hard as they ran, and every now and then one of them would toss something behind them, and if it touched any of the commanders, their hair would change colors. Izou's was currently blue, and Vista's was green. Even Marco had to admit that a purple haired Jozu in a pale yellow dress was amusing, even as it was sure to give him nightmares.

He watched them run around, stomping up and down the deck. The wood was littered with the little color bombs that his two idiot brothers were throwing. Normally he'd have intervened already, but he could hear Oyaji laughing. He was about to turn and leave them to it when something hit him. There was an explosion of pink. Marco coughed and waved both hands in front of his face. The smoke was noxious. He couldn't see for a moment, but he definitely heard when all movement around him stopped. It became deathly quiet.

When he could finally see more than just a pink cloud, Marco looked around. He found himself unnerved by the fact that everyone was staring at him. At first his brain was really confused. Then he remembered the bomb things that Ace and Thatch had been tossing. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, but stopped short, his eyes going wide. His fingernails were a bright, vibrant, neon pink. He looked at his other hand, and found it in the same state. Marco turned his gaze to look at the culprits, and saw them sneaking away.

Ace and Thatch thought that they were doing pretty well sneaking away, until they heard the screech of Marco's Phoenix form. They started running, but didn't last long before they were grasped by the backs of the shirts and flown over the ocean, "How long will this last?" Marco hissed.

"It's not permanent!" cried Thatch. He'd just finished his hair an hour ago, and really didn't want to have to redo it.

"How long?!" Marco demanded, allowing his grip to slip a bit.

Ace forcefully held in a shriek before answering, "A week! Only a week! We won't even be near an island in all that time!" he said, his hand gripping Marco's legs.

"Who's idea was it to throw one at me?" he asked.

"No one's!" Thatch said quickly.

Ace backed him up, "Yeah! Thatch was aiming for Rakuyo, but that damn animated weapon of his rammed into Thatch's back causing him to release the bomb too soon!"

Marco hissed a warning to the two of them, and tossed them back onto the deck, "Don't ever do that again!" he said before shifting back. He crossed his arms and glared. The two bowed, and apologized, then quickly hurried away.

He sat against the railing, grumbling, and didn't stop until Izou was right in front of him, "Marco?" the crossdresser asked.

"What?" he responded a bit sourly. His blue gaze unwavering from the other commander.

"Well. You should go change. Neon pink hair and nails doesn't go with your purple shirt. I'd wear black to counterbalance." Izou said before running quickly away.

Marco let out a sound of rage, only calming down when he heard Oyaji laughing. He looked over at the man he loved like a father, and found his jaw dropping. "O-oyaji!" he stuttered.

The huge man just grinned, "I guess we will be the Akahige Pirates now." He said laughing some more. Marco couldn't take it. He walked to his cabin, and locked the door. He wasn't leaving for a week.


	4. Reactions

It had been a week since the hair color incident had ended. An entire week of normal hair colors had passed, and Marco still panicked when he saw the colors red or neon pink. So of course the entire crew conspired against the stuffy bird. Oyaji had eventually put an end to it once Marco had refused to leave his room. When he finally did come out he refused to talk to either Thatch or Ace, until Ace offered to tell him stories about his brother, Luffy. Marco had found himself really curious about the boy ever since he saw the straw hat that the kid was wearing. So he agreed to talk to them again.

Ace was surprised that so many people had gathered around him when he'd told Marco that he'd tell him. All of the commanders were there to listen, and so was Oyaji. Even some of the regular crew members had gathered around him. So he started from the beginning. He didn't even notice that he didn't talk about Law or Sabo. He only mentioned Luffy.

He could see from his crew mates' expressions that they were very surprised that he had tried to kill Luffy many times before they had become brothers. Of course then Thatch laughed and had asked how he'd messed up with killing a little kid. Ace had punched him in the face and ignored his question.

As he talked, Whitebeard watched his son's face, he could see a lot of love and pride shining in his youngest son's eyes. He could remember seeing the exact same expression on Roger's face. The man had held it the last time Whitebeard had seen him before the execution. He recalled being very confused as to why the man had the expression, but looking at the man's son, he knew why. Roger had been proud that he was going to be a father. He'd been completely in love with the boy's mother, and with the boy himself, even though Ace wasn't born yet.

It made Whitebeard's heart hurt to know that Ace and Roger never got to meet. It hurt to know that Ace never got to know his mother because she had died to protect him. He found himself eternally grateful to the small Monkey boy. With a smile on his lips he turned back to listening to Ace's stories about his younger brother. His favorite was when the young boy had been playing and gotten himself eaten by a crocodile. What an outrageously lucky young boy.

He looked over to where his eldest son was listening with rapt attention, and a grin lit his face. Perhaps this reunion Ace had talked about would be more interesting than the fire user had thought.

Marco listened intently as Ace talked. He was intrigued by how Ace was describing his childhood with his brother. He did, however, find it very odd that Ace didn't talk about the rest of his family, only the briefest mentions of his 'Kuso-jiji'. Marco also found himself amused by the obvious brother complex that Ace had for Luffy. Grinning to himself about this fact he went back to listening.

Thatch really wanted to meet Ace's brother, the kid sounded like a riot! He felt a bit bad for whatever poor bastard got roped into being the kid's cook. Sure Thatch had to deal with Ace's bottomless pit he called a stomach, but Thatch also had a huge team of cooks working with him. He was also coming to realize why Ace ate the way he did, trying to save your food from a brother with stretchy arms had to be incredibly difficult. Either you ate quick and stabbed thieving fingers or you lost most of your food. It also explained why Ace stole from other people's plates. It was probably a habit left over from his childhood.

He grinned when he heard about the time that Luffy got it in his head to see how far he could launch himself with his slingshot move. He found it hilarious that Ace had finally found Luffy hanging from the end of a tree branch at the top of a tree. Seriously, who did that? Yup, he definitely needed to meet this kid.

Izou found himself appalled by Ace's description of him and Luffy digging through a huge dump ground looking for treasure. Sure it was funny when Ace told them about the time Luffy had found a secret tunnel in the trash, and had followed it right into a nest of cannibals, and had gotten mad at Ace for stopping the nice people from giving him a 'bath'. Seriously?! How did the kid find what was probably the only cannibals in East Blue? Izou couldn't believe it, between Ace, and the abnormally dangerous East Blue island they'd grown up on, Izou was really surprised that Luffy had lived to become a pirate. He really hoped that the kids had washed after digging through garbage.

Jozu was silent, not that he usually said much, but this time he really wasn't making any sound. He was having trouble reconciling the image of the Ace he knew, with the young Ace that was being painted for him. Sure he knew that Ace could be violent, and had a terrible temper, but never against family, to the extent of a murder attempt. It felt really weird to him to hear about the violence, and hatred from Ace's youth, even as it was colored with humor thanks to his younger brother. He sighed inaudibly, what a weird family he had.

It was late into the night before Ace finished with a fraction of the stories he had to tell. Everyone groaned when he suddenly had a narcoleptic attack (the reason why he only got out a fraction). Oyaji had decided that it was enough, and told all but the night watchmen to go to sleep. Everyone moved quickly because Oyaji had made it an order. That left Marco to get the sleeping nibantai taicho to his sleeping quarters. Marco just shook his head fondly at his younger brother. Life was never boring in this family, but Ace truly brought the sunshine.


	5. Meet the Family

Ace was nervous, the Moby Dick was currently speeding towards the reunion. He had already talked to Oyaji, so that the old man would know what to expect. He had an idea that Marco knew too.

Ace felt like his eldest brother was nervous, maybe he was finally realizing how terrifying Ace's family was. He'd also noticed that quite a few members of the crew were very interested in Luffy. He wondered if it was because the kid was a huge idiot, but still managed to evade the marines and kick ass everywhere he went. Ace was really proud of his brother and took every opportunity possible to talk about him. He was proud of Law too, but Law was his _older_ brother. Little brothers didn't brag about big brothers, it was always the other way around, but he was sure that he had mentioned him before, at least, right?

He forgot all about his pondering as the island, "No Name" he thought it was called, came into sight. He wriggled with excitement. He missed his family. He didn't notice the sparks dancing in the air around him, but his crew mates sure did when one bit them. One even landed in Thatch's hair, prompting the pompadour sporting man to run screaming across the deck to jump overboard to put the fire out. THAT got Ace's attention.

He laughed as Thatch pulled himself back on board, his hair was loose, and Ace thought that it looked better, he could tell that Izou did as well. Only Thatch, himself, didn't see it. Ace stopped laughing when Thatch tackled him. Thatch pulled out a marker, and held Ace down, the water on Thatch's body prevented Ace from igniting, and he was, therefore, powerless as a moustache was drawn on his face. Ace could hear his ex-crew members laughing as he slipped a hand free, and punched Thatch in the face.

The blonde fell back with a thud, and found himself looking up Izou's kimono. He quickly scrambled away, his face red, 'Why did Izou never wear underwear?' he wondered.

Ace was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the Moby come to a stop. He did however notice when everybody got onto rowboats. Ace ran and jumped onto his Striker, rocketing to the shore before the others could think about starting.

As soon as he landed on shore, he found himself bowled over by an ecstatic Luffy, who sent them both careening into the water. Ace felt his strength leave him, and Luffy's grip on him slacken. Liquid surrounded him, and he had very little breath to hold onto, and judging by the bubbles coming out of Luffy's mouth, his brother didn't have any.

Then, as suddenly as they were in, they were pulled out. Ace turned his head and saw Ben holding them as he walked out of the water. Once on dry land Ace hit Luffy over the head. "Damn it Lu! You could have killed us!" he spat out. Luffy pouted, and bat his eyes at Ace.

"But Ben saved us." He said, then turned to Ben, "Thanks Ben!" he said, Ben just nodded. Luffy saw Law walking toward them, "Law-nii!" Luffy called out waving. Law rolled his eyes at the antics of his younger brothers. Still, he embraced them when they drew near. Luffy took the opportunity to do his impression of an octopus. He used his arms and legs to tie the other two together. They were turning blue before Luffy felt an arm wrap around his waist, and he felt compelled to let go. He turned in the person's grip and came face to face with a blonde he didn't know. The blonde looked at him with sleepy looking eyes and Luffy felt his insides quiver. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and grinned, "Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy!" he said.

Marco smiled at the boy in his arms, "I'm Marco. Ace has told me a lot about you." He said. Luffy was warm and firm against him, and it made Marco feel something he couldn't identify (something other than the arousal which was hard for him to miss). He could feel his heart speed up when Luffy rested his head on his Shoulder.

Marco saw Law restraining Ace, and his brain paused, Law? "Hello Law." Marco said walking closer. He ignored Ace's fire breath, it wouldn't hurt him, and Ace wouldn't hurt Luffy.

Law looked at the man who could turn into a flaming chicken. He grinned, "Marco-ya. How are you? Comfortable?" he asked, motioning to Luffy with his head.

Marco smiled at him, "Of course, he isn't heavy, yoi." He said, he had one arm around Luffy's back, and the other under his butt, keeping him from sliding down. Though Marco figured that his cock was hard enough to stop the boy from sliding. He was glad for the pants he wore. Marco heard Oyaji's laugh, and he turned. Oyaji raised a brow at the brat clinging to his eldest son, and saw Marco blush faintly. Marco and Garp's grandson, hm?

Marco turned to Luffy's head, "Would you like to meet my captain, Luffy?" he asked. Luffy looked at him and nodded quickly. Marco walked toward his Oyaji, and ignored Ace's outraged cries that told him to get his perverted paws off of his little brother. He also ignored Law's laughter, and the crude comments he made to enrage Ace further. Instead he focused solely on making it across the beach to where Whitebeard stood waiting for him. "Oyaji. This is Monkey D Luffy." He said as he came to a stop in front of the gigantic man.

Whitebeard looked at the slip of a boy who was wrapped around Marco, both looking very content to stay that way. He could see muscles on the boy, and surmised that the kid was strong, no matter how slender he looked. "Guararara. Nice to meet you brat." Whitebeard said.

Luffy turned to look at Marco's captain, "Hi old moustache guy!" he said cheerfully, waving. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" he said.

Marco looked at Oyaji when he heard the sheer amount of conviction in the teenager's voice.

Whitebeard laughed again, "I see. You'll have to fight me when you get stronger brat!" he said, and Marco could tell that he very much so liked the young D. "So little Monkey. Is there a reason you are clinging to my oldest son?" he asked.

"Yup!" Luffy answered.

Both men looked at him waiting for something more, and when nothing came Whitebeard prompted him with a "Why?"

"He feels right and makes my tummy feel fluttery. Like I'm hungry, but different." He said.

Marco blushed, the kid was so straightforward and honest. Whitebeard laughed, and his laughter was joined by more, and Marco realized that they'd gathered an audience of the other Whitebeard pirates. Marco mumbled something about taking Luffy back to his brother's and took one step to turn around when suddenly he heard a shout of "Luuuufffyyyyyy!" and a red headed blur shot past him (he dodged), and barely missed hitting Oyaji.

The blur slid to a stop, and looked up at Whitebeard, "Hey old man." Shanks said waving.

"Red haired brat. How are you a part of this family?" Whitebeard asked. He was truly curious. This would make the government very paranoid.

"I'm Luffy's adoptive (of sorts) dad, and Law and Ace's mom!" Shanks said happily. He ignored the dropped jaws of Whitebeard's commanders when he easily called himself a mom. He'd had like eleven or so years to get used to it after all.

"How did that happen? My youngest son Ace has not told me of his family, other than Luffy." Whitebeard said, shrugging his massive shoulders.

Shanks grinned, "Well. I met Luffy when I was visiting his village in the East Blue eleven years ago? A bit before that Garp had brought Law, and his adoptive father Donquixote Rocinante there so that they could play with Luffy, and have a vacation in which they didn't have to apprehend pirates. Roci and I fell in love really quickly, and Luffy kind of adopted me. So when Roci and I got married, after I lost my arm saving Lu, Law and Luffy became brothers, and I gained a son who called me mother, because Roci was his father. I left for Grand Line again, and Garp took Roci. Law, and Luffy into the mountain forest, and left them with some mountain bandits where they met Garp's other grandson, Ace. Whom we all now know was Captain Roger's only child. Luffy insisted that they were brothers since Garp was their grandfather.

"From what Roci told me, it took a while, but they eventually became close, and then I ended up with another son who called me mother, but he also called Roci mom because, at the time, he hated Captain, and didn't want a father. I found out later that it was Law and Luffy who changed his view, and got him to enjoy living, and to stop questioning whether he had a right to live, or even to have been born. They got him to call me, and I told him about Captain. I'm glad that he doesn't reject his heritage anymore. Oh! Rocinante was adopted by Sengoku! That makes him my father in Law, and relates him to Captain Roger. And then there is Garp's blood son, Dragon, and Roci's blood brother, Donquixote Doflamingo. And now you guys. Lu looked pretty cozy with darling Marco…" he said trailing off.

His eyes grew wide and he turned around to where Marco was still standing, holding Luffy who was wrapped, quite happily, around him. "No! Luffy let go of the pervert! Come to daddy and stay innoceeeeent!" Shanks cried.

Luffy looked at him as he advanced, and saw the tears in the red head's eyes, "AH! Run Marco! He's going to hug me to death! Over protective father!" he cried.

Whitebeard laughed as Marco turned and ran with Shanks hot on his heels. Thatch came up to stand beside him at about the time Ace finally broke free of Law, and joined in the chase. Neither one could say when Garp joined the chase, but he'd jumped in at some point. No body missed when Doffy joined though, hard to miss a really tall man who dressed all in pink, and wore a huge pink feather coat. That caused Marco to freak out, and he ran even faster. With all of that it didn't surprise the Whitebeard crew when Sengoku joined the chase yelling about pirates corrupting his family, to which Luffy shouted back that he was already a pirate, so what did it matter if Marco made him feel fluttery?

Whitebeard saw Ben step up to him, and the black haired man exhaled some smoke, "Something like this happens every family reunion." He said. "Our first one ended in a brawl and only ended when Law put everyone in timeout after removing their limbs." He said. Ben smiled when he saw Thatch turn a bit green.

Whitebeard, for his part, just laughed. What an interesting family! He still didn't see why Ace had been so worried. This was normal family stuff, wasn't it? "Oyaji! Look!" Izou said pointing his attention back to the chase where the leader of the revolutionary army had joined the chase. He looked rather spectacular with his green cloak billowing out behind him.

Marco wondered what the hell was wrong with this family as he was chased by a mob, and the teen in his arms was alternating between laughing, and antagonizing the chasers. Marco swore he shouted something about Ace being showed up by jii-san. To which Ace replied that Luffy shouldn't compare normal people to freaks. That caused Garp to punch Ace on the top of the head, almost taking the fire user out of the chase. Luffy just laughed.

Dragon ran after the man absconding with his son, and knew that he looked cool and mysterious with his billowing cape, and smooth gate, until Rocinante came from nowhere, falling directly in their path, making them all fall down, and then they started on fire, and Dragon had to use the wind to put it out. Seriously! The man wasn't even smoking! How did someone so thoroughly ruin mystery?! Even Doflamingo had more mystery! And the man was a walking advertisement for pink! He looked back toward where they'd been chasing Marco, only to not see them. Then he heard laughter.

Marco saw them all fall and he grinned, "Hey Luffy, want to do something cool?" he asked. Luffy cheered, of course he did! Marco shifted Luffy to his back, and leapt into the air, transforming as he went. He flew them higher into the air, and circled around the island. Luffy laughed happily.

"This is so cool! Shishishi." Luffy said, hugging his arms around Marco's neck. Marco smiled. He didn't usually let people ride on his back, but he didn't mind letting Luffy do so. They flew around as they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. When Marco heard that he about cried, only to be relieved when Luffy said there were only three more who had to arrive. Marco let out a relieved sigh, how bad could three more be?


	6. Marco Understands

**A/N: I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I am studying for midterms.**

"Luffy…" Marco said as he watched three strange things approaching.

"Yes Marco?" Luffy asked innocently. Luffy was happy. He could see Kuzan's ice trail coming (he and Kuzan had gotten to be good friends when they'd met at the last reunion). Above Kuzan flew Smoker in smoke form, and right beside them was a floating coffin shaped boat. That meant that Hawky-ji-chan was coming to this reunion too!

Marco couldn't drag his eyes away from the last three members of the family. He really hoped that those three wouldn't chase him as well. Law had finally gotten the others to leave him alone, they still gave him slightly murderous stares as Luffy still hadn't let go of him. This was torturous. He wanted to taste the kid, not platonically hold him and endure the family's glare.

Luffy nuzzled the blonde's neck. Marco smelled good. He didn't want to let go, and it seemed like Marco didn't mind, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Luffy wasn't as naïve as everyone thought he was. He'd had sex before, he'd just never felt like this before. He nibbled at the juncture of Marco's neck and shoulder, his teeth scraping gently.

Marco's breath hissed out, and he shuddered as a bolt of pleasure jolted through him. "Luffy." He breathed out. Luffy just smiled against his skin, and then licked a strip up Marco's neck. Marco let Luffy slip down a bit, allowing Luffy's arousal to rub against him, and for his own arousal to rest against Lu's ass.

Luffy moaned softly. "You feel good." Luffy said between placing kisses against Marco's bare skin. Marco held in a groan, and then his control snapped.

"Brat." He said, hiking Luffy up, and fixing their mouths together. Luffy smiled against Marco's lips, and let his mouth open slightly, inviting Marco in. Marco took the invitation, and pressed his tongue forward. Luffy tasted sweet, like chocolate and strawberry. He definitely knew what he was doing. Luffy danced his tongue against Marco's and dipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Luffy didn't know how to describe Marco's taste. The closest he could come up with was that he tasted cool, fresh, like a mountain waterfall or something.

Luffy was grinning as they pulled away. "It took you longer than I thought it would." Lu laughed, rubbing his cheek against Marco's. Marco just snorted, Ace had never mentioned how devious his brother was.

"I think that people underestimate you a lot, don't they?" Marco snorted. Luffy's grin told him that he was right on the money. He rolled his eyes, but laughed anyways. He focused his eyes on the three men that had just stepped onto the beach.

Luffy waved his hand enthusiastically, "Hiiii! Hawky-ji-chan!" Luffy shouted at the World's strongest swordsman. The hawkeyed man just sighed and waved. Marco saw Kuzan hide a smirk, and found himself having to hide one as well.

He would never have thought that Ace had this kind of family. Almost every member was high ranking in one of the three factions of the world. He had realized pretty quickly why Ace had been so nervous.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mihawk and Kuzan came to a stop in front of him.

"Luffy, are you comfortable?" Kuzan asked. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! This is Marco, he makes me feel… happy? Good? I don't know how to explain it…" he said, his face taking on a thinking look. Kuzan just nodded, and then pulled his sleeping mask over his eyes, and fell asleep.

Mihawk turned his golden eyes onto the sleepy blue ones of the man who was holding his "nephew". "Be safe." Was all he said, and started turning away, but then he turned back, "How is your swordsman? Zoro?" he asked.

Luffy laughed, "He's fine, all healed up, and he's gotten a few new scars… I think he's a bit of an idiot." Luffy laughed.

Marco didn't even see the green haired man approach, but suddenly he was there, and he was punching Luffy on the head, "I don't want to hear that from you ya damned gomu-head." The man said. Marco was surprised to see a smile on Mihawk's face. It seemed that the man had a soft spot for the mossy swordsman.

"Zoro." Luffy whined, then he smiled, "Marco! This is my swordsman/first mate, Zoro!" He lay his head on Marco's shoulder, and grinned. Marco held out a hand to the swordsman.

"Pleasure to meet you Zoro." Marco said.

Zoro grabbed his hand out of reflex, and stared, "You are the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." Zoro said, his gaze flicked to Luffy, "Lu, how are you connected to the Whitebeard Pirates?" he asked.

Luffy laughed, "Um… Well… I'm not sure…" he said laughing.

Marco felt a laugh escape him, but he coughed to cover it up, "Ace. You are connected to us threw Ace. He's the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." He said, and this time couldn't hold in the laugh as Luffy got an ahah look on his face.

"How are you related to Hiken no Ace?" Zoro asked.

"He is my older brother! Just like Law." He said.


End file.
